


Not So Perfect

by chattysam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Detriot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattysam/pseuds/chattysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Years.<br/>Seven Years is all it took for Sam to forget about his brother and father. To start a new life. To just be normal.<br/>Running away wasn't easy at first but once you do it so many times you get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading!

Seven Years.

 

Seven Years is all it took for Sam to forget about his brother and father. To start a new life. To just be normal.

 

Running away wasn't easy at first but once you do it so many times you get used to it.

 

The first time he ever ran away he was eight, and dad wouldn't let him go to one of his friend’s birthday. So he had sneaked out of the motel window when his dad had fallen asleep. His dad was an alcoholic, which made him fall asleep a lot easier than normal people. Once he got back to the motel at six o'clock in the afternoon the next day; his brother was standing outside of the motel door looking down at his feet. At first he thought that he got hurt by their father, but only to find out that his father told him to stand outside until he had come back. When he walked inside their dad had told them to pack up some of their clothes, so they were able to leave for the next "job" their father had to go to. He noticed as they packed that their father wasn't anger at him more like disappointed and upset that he disobeyed him. But he let it go.

 

The next time he ran away he was eleven, and his brother was watching over him and fell asleep. Sam had walked out the door and ran down the unfamiliar street and soon got to an old path way that was abandoned and walked down it. At the end of the pathway was an old wooden cabin. The cabin had sat behind a rusty wire gate that was shoulder high, two tall trees sat in front; towering over the cabin, the left window to the cabin was all boarded up and the other window was all busted open, the door was barely hanging onto the door frame. The steps that lead to the cabin was all broken and moldy, the roof was an old dark brown wood with tree leaves and sticks covering it. The inside of the cabin was dark and cold. There was old furniture everywhere, looked like it’s been here for about a good five years. Sam had decided to stay there, by the time he got back to see if his father and brother was still at the motel it was about five days later. He had sat behind a bush waiting to see if anyone came out of the motel room. For a while he thought that they were gone. He had stood up to walk back to the cabin but as soon as he turned around they had walked out of the room.

 

He had ran away when he was fourteen. He and his father had got in a fight. It went for them yelling to his father hitting him, after that he just looked at his dad and walked away from him. The whole time his father was yelling at him to come back but he just kept on walking. He didn't see them until two weeks later when he bumped into them on the street. His older brother would not stop hugging him while their dad just stood there watching them not saying anything. It wasn't until his brother pull away when his dad hugged him and said sorry but from the look in his dads eyes he could tell that he didn't mean it.

 

The last time he ran away his brother was in the hospital. He had gotten hit by a drunk driver. Their dad didn't do anything just sat back and swallowed down some more whiskey while his older brother was in the hospital dying. Sam and his father had gotten into another fight. Sam just completely stopped talking to him after a while of them fighting. He waited until his brother was healthy and out walking around before he left again. And this time it was for good.

 

Sam was walking down the street of Detroit. He was walking home from his job, it wasn't a bad job but it wasn't great either. He was a mechanic at an old junk yard, he liked the job but the customers were almost always terrible, but the pay was good so he learned how to deal. He didn't always wanted to be a mechanic, he use to want to be a lawyer. But it’s hard to be lawyer when you haven't gone to school for a while or have enough money to be able to. His apartment wasn't far from his job; it took him a good ten minutes to walk from his job to his apartment.

 

 He shares his apartment with his boyfriend Luke. He met Luke about five years ago; four years ago they started dating. When Sam first came to Detroit he was homeless, but about a year later he got a job and bought the apartment he has now. Luke came along about the time Sam bought the apartment. Sam and Luke was both well known to Detroit, everyone new them. Sam remember when him and Luke was walking down the street and there was a fight going on between two of Sam's and Luke's friends and all Sam had to do was walk by them before they stopped fighting. Sam had a bad rep when it came to fighting and if you are fighting and he sees you, you know that you might want to stop before he gets involved to try to stop you.

 

One of the worst fights Sam has been in was about six years ago. He was fighting a kid who was bullying him and the kid ended up with two broken ribs, a shattered skull, and a broken arm. Where Sam got stabbed in the shoulder by a knife that the kid was hiding in his back pants, and a swollen face from where the kid pin him to the ground and started to hit him constantly until the cops got there. Sam remember Luke being there watching them but he didn't know at the time that Luke would be the one he's truly in love with. Everyone knew Luke threw Sam. Luke was one of the normal homeless kids that would only pit pocket people to get money, Luke had tried to pit pocket Sam, but Sam had caught him.  Later that day they both ran into each other and Sam bought Luke coffee, only to find out Luke wasn't a big fan of coffee.

 

When Sam got to his apartment, he was exhausted. He had worked form nine in the morning to nine at night. Today was supposed to be one of his days off of work but they had called him in, because one of the employees had quite and they haven't found a substitute yet.

 

He had open the all too familiar door, only to find his boyfriend absents of his apartment. Sighing as he walked down the short hallway from the door to the living room, he noticed a note sitting on the small coffee table sitting in front of the love seat. The living room was about eight feet by fifteen feet squared wide, with a small flat screen TV hooked up to the wall. The love seat sat in front of two windows that was two feet and seven in a half inches wide. The wall was an off brand of white paint with single blue strip at the top before the wall met the ceiling. The floor had a tan color carpet, which needed to be changed because of all the spills and accidents that happened to it; it was a light tan but now it’s starting to get dark tint to it.

 

I'LL BE BACK SOON, WENT TO HANG OUT WITH MARK FOR A WHILE. LOVE YOU, LUKE.

 

After reading the note and dropping it back down on the coffee table, he decided to go change it to something more comfortable. He didn't have a wide range of clothing, the clothes he wore to work is his 'work clothes'; well that's what he called them, but really they could be any normal day clothing. He only has two other pairs of pants and four t-shirts that fit him at the moment and he didn't want to get more than what he had to dirty. He was only able to clean his clothes once a week and that's if he had money left over from paying his apartment and getting groceries.

 

After changing into something more comfortable. He had laid down on the love seat hoping he can stay up long enough to greet Luke when he came home, but he ended up falling asleep around nine thirty.


End file.
